Nowadays, electronic messages are an elementary means for private and business communication. Users of electronic communication means receive and transmit a large number of electronic messages every day, which they create, transmit, receive, store and manage by means of a communication program, for example by means of an e-mail program such as Microsoft Outlook. When a so-called unified messaging system, or messaging system, is used for communication, not only are the known e-mail messages managed in this way, but also fax messages, voicemails, telephone contacts, etc. The various messages are generally managed with the aid of various files or directories, so-called mail folders, with different categories such as “incoming messages”, “outgoing messages”, “drafts”, etc. normally being used. Within the various categories, the messages can be displayed by means of a list which, for example may be sorted chronologically or on the basis of people (contacts).